One Step Closer
by Makami
Summary: Heero took too long to make his move, and Relena's moved on? Or was that just a misunderstanding? Oh well, Heero's decided to finish something he started a long, long time ago.


The last fanfiction of the trilogy! This one is a personal favourite. Especially the ending.I hope that the readers enjoy it, too. And with this, I have completed adding the trilogy to its new home. Review if you want to see another one like these show up. (Now complete with translations in the footnotes)

**One Step Closer**

_I cannot take this anymore_

_I'm saying everything I've said before_

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you say_

_But you'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before…_

Heero Yuy growled darkly as he rummaged about his room, looking for his gun. He walked to his dresser and flung one of the drawers across the room; it smashed against the wall and fell in a heap of clothing and splintered wood. He snarled, top lip curled and fists clenched as he shook with anger.

He sighed heavily and grasped the half empty beer bottle which sat atop his dresser. He looked at it intensely before taking a swig and replaced it on the dresser, sloppily wiping his mouth.

"Stupid bitch." He slammed the dresser into the wall before kicking it. "I'm tired of your crap."

"Heero-chan," Duo greeted, peeking into the room with a yawn. "Think ya could keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Heero glanced behind himself and checked the time on his digital clock. It was about a quarter after midnight. He growled once again, picked up the now empty bottle then threw it at Duo. Duo backed up and closed the door slightly, listening to the glass shatter and fall to the ground. He rolled his eyes, hesitated a moment, then re-entered the room with a sigh.

"Get to bed, you drunken asshole," he ordered.

"Fuck off!" Heero screeched, slamming his fist into the dresser.

"Baka! Damare!" Wufei punched the wall which separated their rooms.

Heero scanned the room desperately, then smiled as his eyes fixated upon his gun. He rushed towards it then stormed out of the room, stumbling in his drunken stupor.

"Bitch… I'll kill her," he muttered.

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

The dark boom of thunder sounded in the distance. Heero opened his eyes wide, blinked a few times then squinted in an attempt to see the road ahead of him. Rain was pouring down in buckets. His coat was drenched; he was practically soaked from head to toe.

"Bitch. I'll kill her," he muttered. It seemed to have become his mindless chant.

He was wearing a long, black leather trenchcoat. His colbat blue eyes were dark and full of a hateful rage. In one hand he held his gun. The sleeve of his coat was long enough to hide about half of it. He was walking in the middle of the road. Duo and the others had fought stubbornly to keep him from using his car. They managed to wrestle his keys away, but he still had managed to take off.

They didn't chase him; he wasn't sure but he might have shot one of them. Duo, maybe, or it might have been Quatre. Didn't matter either way. They should have stayed out of his way. They couldn't properly see it. None of them could tell what she was doing. No. She hid it too well. But he knew. He knew all too well what games she was playing. Or maybe they did know. Maybe they all knew. That's why they didn't want him to go. They were working with her. All of them. They were all trying to mess with his head.

In that case they all deserved to die.

"I'll kill her. I'll kill her, and then Duo… Quatre… Wufei… Trowa…" he promised himself. "I'll kill all of them. I'm too tired now. They all will just die. Die like the good little bastards they are."

His eyes were empty now, though they seemed backed by pure determination. His stride became a bit bolder and better balanced. His heart was racing now, racing with excitement. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he was filled with wild energy. The wild beat of this energy pounded fiercely in his ears.

This was his mission now. Soon he would be free.

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again_

Relena Darlian. The youngest Vice-Foreign Minister that the Earth Allied Forces (the EAF) and the Colonies had ever seen. Yes, the EAF had once again been assembled. But now it was different. A panel of pacifists led it, and they were led by the majestic Relena Darlian.

Heero found himself mesmorized by her. By _everything_ about her. The way she talked, the way she ate, even the way she breathed captivated him. No. No way in hell was he obsessed with her. That wasn't it. She was just so amazing – who wouldn't have found himself infatuated?

There was a sophisticated air about her. She was proper, sweet, loving and almost too forgiving. She thought the best of people. She helped heal. She'd helped him so much since the end of the war. And he loved her for it. HE loved every minute of being near her. She had his heart.

And she knew it. She teased him with affection. With hugs and sweet words. She knew he was afraid. He didn't want to be hurt again. He told her. He trusted her. But she left him. She pretended to still be there. She pretended to care. She was his stability and she threw him away. She betrayed him.

"Bitch." He stopped walking. The rain was so heavy he couldn't feel the tears which strayed from his eyes. "I'll… kill… her. I will. I have to."

He shook his head. There was no way he'd lose his nerve now. Not now. He couldn't. Not with her mansion just in sight. He was so close now.

He wouldn't be taunted by the warmth of her embrace. Nor would the touch of her lips leave him hot. His emotions wouldn't be toyed with. Her sweet giggles and innocent eyes wouldn't keep him weak in the knees. He wouldn't feel bound by silence.

"I'll kill her." He was breathing heavily. Excitedly. A sardonic smile touched his lips. Soon he would be free. "I'll kill her tonight. I'll be free…"

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

Relena yawned sleepily as she turned yet another page of the romance novel she was currently reading. There was the steady beat of the rain falling upon her third story window. On the table next to her was a steaming cup of tea and a plate of chocolate. She had her hair tired back with a blue ribbon to match her fairly short sky blue night gown. She was curled up in the cushiest chair that she owned.

Although she was reading it, she wasn't really reading. Her eyes skimmed over the words without understanding. Her mind was elsewhere. Her thoughts focused solely on Heero. He'd been acting strangely all day.

Not that she blamed him much.

He'd walked into her office unexpectedly that morning. Katsuya, one of the highest ranked Preventers, and personal bodyguard, had taken the chance to do something she'd only dreamed Heero would have done. They had been alone at the time. Katsuya had decided that it was time to reveal his true feelings to her. Before she could react, before she could give any sort of response, he kissed her.

That was when Heero walked in.

He looked so hurt. There was a lookof devastation on his face that she had never seen before. But when she tried to explain, he took off.

After that she hadn't seen much of him. She didn't understand why it was bothering him so much either. Heero had no claim over her. None what-so-ever. Not once had he hinted to liking her more than a friend. Well, there was that one kiss, but beyond that, no sign. He was cold on the outside but she knew that there was a confused child deep inside of him who wanted guidance.

She was fulfilling that task.

'_End of chapter. End of book,_' she decided.

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_I'm about to break!_

Heero wiped his bangs from his forehead. He was inside the mansion now, safely inside. He was close to completing his self-given misson. Nothing would stand in his way now.

Not Duo. Not Quatre. None of them. Not a single person.

He ran his tongue along the barrel of the gun with a little moan. For whatever reason it made him think of Relena. She was so beautiful. She was so perfect. But at the same time…

"That bitch is gonna get what she deserves," he hissed, taking a few blind steps forward.

It was regrettable. He tripped over the livingroom coffee table and tumbled to the ground. The table and whatever was on it was knocked to the ground along with him and made a large ruction. He didn't move. He even held his breath. He might have been fairly drunk but it didn't mean he was entirely senseless. After a few minutes he finally acknowledged the burning sensation in his chest and let his breath out with a large "whoosh" then gasped for air.

"Heero?"

His head snapped in the direction of her voice. It was her. Relena. She'd been expecting him?

"Duo called a short while ago. Said you were acting strange. And that you shout Wufei in the ass."

So that was who he shot…

"He also said that you might be headed here, to shoot me as well. He's on his way right now."

He kicked the table away from himself before pushing pushing himself to his feet. It was almost too dark to see her. He could see her dark outline. Just barely, but it was enough to lead him to her.

"Relena?" He could feel his stomach tying itself in a knot. "You're never afraid, are you?"

It sounded more like innocent curiosity that the menacing challenge he had meant it to be. He could see her shake her head.

"I trust you, Heero."

Her words put a lump in his throat. He was quickly losing his nerve. If he was really going to do it, he'd have to do it now.

"I trusted you as well, Relena," he whispered, raising the barrel to her face. He aimed for between the eyes. "I trusted you too much and look what happened."

"You never once told me after. How was I to know you still cared for me? Even I need reassurance, Heero. You acted as though it never happened. Was I supposed to act differently?"

How she spoke in a monotone voice and still sounded so accusing was beyond him. He could do it as well, but he wasn't sure how.

"I love you, Relena. I know you know it. That's why I have too…"

"If you love me, Heero, put the gun down."

He nervously fingered the trigger.

"I'm going to end it all now. No more," he breathed. "No more games."

"Heero-"

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

* * *

This one took me the longest to write in the first place. 

Makami

Now, as promised...

baka, moron/idiot/etc...  
damare, shut up

Wow, that was shorter than I expected. -editted out some Japanese-


End file.
